Can't Get You Out of my Head
by ThatTriwizardGirl
Summary: What would happen if a demigod, much like Luke, had a titan in their head? Meet Theikis, a demigod with Oceanus in her head. What will happen when she's thrust, heart-first into titan politics? Welcome to the land of the titans, try not to die.


**A/N- Hi, so I'm giving a PJO story another try. It'll be following the canon story, kind of.**  
 **let's put in a disclaimer so I don't get sued, and then my four R's for you to try.**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the PJO universe, the rights for that go entirely to the wonderful Rick Riordan. May he never drop Percabeth in Tartarus again.**

 **ThatTriwizardGirl's four R's-**

 _ **REVIEW!**_  
 _ **RE-READ THE SERIES**_  
 _ **READ THIS STORY**_  
 _ **REVIEW (AGAIN)**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is accepted, criticism is accepted, anything that's not criticism is accepted.**_

 _ **I'm aware it's short, but it's the pilot. It only gets better from here.**_

* * *

Luke frowned as he wandered the ships helm, he was waiting for his 'very special visitors' as Kronos called them. Suddenly, there was the gasps of demigods around him as a girl appeared to be _walking on water._ The girl walked ahead, with a ship behind her. She ignored the arrows being fired at her by the terrified demigods, on the ship. Instead, she did a spin to avoid the incoming arrows.  
"Kronos, I'm offended at such a hostile reaction to my entry." Came a deep voice, "Please do not shoot my young ward, she's not a fan of ships- you see."

Luke studied the girl, she had almost snow white skin, but it was tinted slightly blue. She had this turquoise blue hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She didn't seem to care about the arrows flying around her, she looked slightly offended if anything.

"Lower your weapons." Instructed Luke, as the arrows stopped being fired. Kelli, one of his trusted servants helped the girl onto the boat. The two girls glared at each other.

The second ship quickly docked on the yacht, and on walked Prometheus. And his two children. The candyfloss pink-haired Pandora and the brunette Nathan.  
"Good afternoon, I'm Prometheus, as Mr Castellan knows. These are my two children, Pandora and Thanasis. Though, they prefer to go by Dora and Nathan. And the lovely blue haired girl is my ward, the divine Theikis- or Kit, as we call her. I wish to speak with Mr Castellan about pressing matters." Said Prometheus, calmly. He was dressed in a smart suit, as the two girls and one boy walked over to him.

Prometheus walked to the suite, following Kelli. Luke stood back watching Prometheus, the Titan's two children were walking beside him, as if they were his body guards. They were both wearing sunglasses, as if to prove the bodyguard thing.

"They'll need you to communicate with Kronos." Came the voice of the blue haired girl, "Nobody wants to speak with him, and you don't want to host him. But you have no choice, much like me."

Luke stared confusedly at the pale girl 'Kit'. She let out a slight laugh, "You don't know!" She said, laughing slightly, but then stopped abruptly. As if she was being reprimanded in her head, she winced slightly.

' _She's got Oceanus in her head, my brother and Titan Lord of the Sea. He trusts her, but we need him AND Prometheus on our side.'_ The voice of Kronos spoke out in Luke's mind. "He needs an arrangement, an agreement to combine the forces of both Oceanus and Prometheus. You're Prometheus' ward and Oceanus' communicator." He said, as the girl nodded. "We should go."

The pair walked to the Admiralty Suite, they entered and Kit automatically walked over to Prometheus. He placed his hands on her shoulder's, as if he was protecting her.

' _The arrangement must be made.'_ Came the eery voice of the Titan Lord. "Prometheus, Kronos has mentioned something about an agreement to me, not the details of it. Would you like to elaborate?" Asked Luke, as Prometheus gave Kit a look, as if to say 'Leave the room whilst the grown ups discuss important matters.' He dismissed her with a wave and the girl ran out of the room. The two half-titans walked out behind her.

"You too, Kelli." Said Luke, calmly, as he looked at the empousai. The cheerleader scowled before she left the suite. Luke looked at Prometheus, calmly.

"We need to unite Oceanus with us, unfortunately, he's refusing to talk with anyone. Well, except the lovely little Kit- that is. She was given to him a few years ago, he passed her on to me with the warning that if I got her hurt, I'd be destroyed. He wants an agreement with Kronos, however, he he doesn't trust Kronos. However, he'd be fine with using Theikis and you as a bargaining tool."

Luke looked shocked. "So, you're saying."

"He wants a betrothal."


End file.
